


Flames of innocence

by randmwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, minor Hapi/Constance/Mercedes, spoiler for Flayn's back story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmwrites/pseuds/randmwrites
Summary: What if Flayn decided to support Edelgard in her war against the church, and crest system
Relationships: Flayn/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen so much talk about the idea of Flayn siding with Edelgard during crimson flower that after a lot of thinking about how it could work I decided to try writing a what if scenario for it

Flayn began to stir from her unconsciousness she has been drifting in and out of during the weeks she’d been held in captivity. She could make out the feeling of being carried by somebody. Were her captors planning on moving her to another location? Or were they just planning on draining more of her blood until she became nothing but a dry husk? Flayn couldn’t help but worry about what they intend to use her blood for. If it was just for crests it would be awful and most likely lead to more death and suffering. If these people were aware of her true identity, they could lead to things far worse than that.

“Flayn, have you woken up?” A woman said to her with a soft voice. “Do not worry you’re safe now, I'm taking you to the infirmary so that they can take care of you.” The voice was gentle, but firm and reassuring. It also sounded vaguely familiar to her but she couldn’t place it to whom it was exactly. After a couple moments she finally mustered the courage to open her eyes, and see who her savior was. The first things Flayn noticed were a pair of bright violet eyes staring down at her. Framed by her soft pale face and white hair that nearly glowed in the pale moonlight. With a shock she suddenly realized that she was in the arms of the heir-apparent to the Adrestian Empire. 

“Thank you for saving me Lady Edelgard. I should be able to walk now. So you may put me down if need be.” Flayn says, even though she felt absolutely exhausted, but she did not want to put further burden onto the young heiress. 

“I do not think that would be a good idea Flayn, you look extremely pale. Besides you’re not too hard to carry.” Edelgard replies. Not even looking the slightest bit out of breath as she carries her.

“Well if you insist I will not suggest otherwise. besides this is rather comfortable.” Flayn says as a blush spreads across her face feeling embarrassed to have admitted that even if it was the truth.

“Also I should not take credit for your rescue Flayn, The rest of the black eagles class, and professor Byleth saved you. I was tasked with bringing professor Manuela to the infirmary to get her wounds treated.”

Flayn tenses up at the news of Manuela being injured. She has rarely had the opportunity to talk with the Professor on many occasions, but every time she has, the woman has been nothing but kind to her. “Is professor Manuela okay? I hope that such a kind woman wasn’t injured or worse due to my kidnapping.

“She was injured, but the infirmary staff assured me that she would make a full recovery.” 

Flayn let out a sigh of relief, the thought that professor Manuela had been hurt while trying to rescue her weighed on her mind. She was just grateful the injury wasn't worse."

They continued in silence, neither of the duo attempting to make small talk between each other. Flayn focused on the stars above, trying to remember all the constellations that her grandmother taught her. Even if her memories of her were fuzzy, she could still remember all the nights they spent gazing at the stars. Long after she was supposed to be asleep. Flayn couldn’t help but notice that some of the stars that used to shine bright were faded or missing. She started to feel melancholic thinking about how much it mirrored her own life. First her grandmother, then Zanado, then close to a thousand years.

So much has been lost only to come back to see how Auntie Rhea has hidden so much of their history. Even if it was for her and her uncle's safety, it still stung. Their family was massacred for power and Rhea decided to honour their killers instead of condemning them. Soon, the stars were hidden as Edelgard carried her into the main hall of the Monastery and up the stairs until she was gently placed on one of the soft infirmary beds. 

A nurse tested her pulse and breathing to see if she was in any immediate danger. After the tests showed that she was stable the nurse left her on her own, explaining that Professor Manuela needed further treatment for her injuries. 

She spent the next few minutes staring at the ceiling finally able to gather her thoughts. Her Father must have been worried sick the whole time. After a brief period back in society she got herself kidnapped. So many of her father's fears were proved legitimate, even with auntie Rhea’s protection they were still not safe enough for her father.. 

Anxiety started to bubble up in her stomach, would father want them to go back into hiding again? She has no doubt about that. Her father was already paranoid about her safety before all of this happened. Even if he was right, she couldn’t stand the idea of going back into hiding, and dealing with the loneliness that comes with it.

Flayn slowly shambled out of bed and made her way through the hall towards her father's office. Her worry about her father’s plans building as she walks, stumbling slightly due to her fatigue, towards his office. 

“If enemies who know the secret of Flayn’s blood have appeared, our only option is to leave the monastery and go into hiding.” She hears her father say as she arrives at the office. 

“Brother, wait.” She calls out as she enters the room. 

“Flayn?! What are you doing here? You should be resting! 

“I do not like the path of your thoughts. I do not wish to live in some lonely remote location where I never get to see anyone. Not ever again.” She pleads the feeling of dread building up in her stomach as her worst fears become a reality.

“If we stay here, you may be targeted again! Wouldn’t it be better for the two of us to live in peace?” Her father begs 

“Even if we ran off to some new, secret location, there is no guarantee that they would not find us. That is why I believe it would be safest to stay in the monastery, where we are surrounded by capable knights and professors.”

“I see your point, I do. However...” 

“You know it is the only reasonable option.” Flayn paused for a second to think about her options. Maybe Byleth would be willing to support her? “What if I were to join the professor's class?”

“That is a great idea.” She replies immediately. “I promise I'll keep her safe, Seteth.” 

“You think so too? I am so very pleased to hear that.” She replies cheerfully, surprised but so very thankful that Byleth would be willing to go along with her idea. 

“I see. I am afraid you have a good point. Byleth... due to my position, I have closely scrutinized everything about you. After all that has happened, I must admit that you are indeed a trusted ally. So, what say you? Can I entrust you with Flayn’s safety?” Her father asks, he still sounds worried but much less so then when she first entered the room. 

“Like all my students, I will protect Flayn with my life.” she replies. The seriousness of her words echoed by the tone of her voice, and her stern expression.

“I shall speak to the Archbishop immediately. I will hold you to your word Byleth.” 

“Now that everything is settled, I will return to the infirmary, I must admit I am still feeling ill. thank you brother I assure you I will be safe.” She says as she makes her way to the door. 

As she enters the hallway she stops as she here’s byleth call out to her. “Flayn let me help you? you still look quite pale.” 

Flayn accepts her offer and they begin to walk back to the infirmary together with Byleth supporting flayn. When they arrive Flayn speaks up again . “Thank you for supporting me Byleth I promise you I will not cause any more trouble.” 

“Don’t worry about it Flayn. It is my job to keep the students safe.” 

Byleth lets out a slight chuckle before continuing. “Besides, there's no way you’ll cause me more trouble then some of my other students. Have a good night Flayn. Sometime over the next couple days I'll come talk to you about your proficiencies to see how you can work with the rest of the class.”

“Have a good night as well Byleth.”

When she enters the infirmary again she is greeted by the nurse who scolds her for running off without any warning while she should have been resting. After assuring the nurse that she will rest till she is fully recovered she crawled back into bed and quickly fell asleep, her exhaustion finally catching up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after Flayn was sent to the infirmary the nurses finally informed her that she was healthy enough to leave the and begin classes. During one of her daily visits auntie Rhea came to tell her that she granted her approval to her starting classes, and that she would be joining the Black Eagles Byleth decided that she should be tutored by a couple of the Black eagles to catch up on all the lessons she missed, which she happily accepted. Since she was eager to meet and spend time with her new classmates. 

Flayn hopped out of bed, and changed from her night gown to the modified uniform she owned. She gathered up the few belongings that she had with her to her bedroom. After returning her belongings she made her way to the dining hall for her breakfast before her first day of classes. 

She could feel excitement bubble up in her stomach as she strolled through the monastery to the classroom. She had longed for normal interactions with ordinary people for the longest time. The knights and church staff only ever viewed her as the little sister to auntie Rhea’s advisor, and treated her as such. When Flayn arrived at the class room it was empty besides Professor Blyeth, who seemed to be going over her notes. Edelgard and a slightly gaunt looking dark-haired man that she has around the monastery a few times but has never spoken to before that were quietly talking amongst themselves. She moves to take a seat in the back row of the classroom while she waits for the rest of the students to join them. 

The rest of the class meandered their way in for the next half an hour; the first people to join them was a woman with dark brunette hair and a mariner's cap perched at a jaunty angle. With a girl's bright fuchsia hair put in a large off braid slightly off center, and a small tattoo under one of her eyes. 

A few minutes later a short energetic young man comes in and cheerfully greets his classmates all the while carrying another lanky boy that looked like he was still asleep over his shoulder. Soon after three women entered the first was wearing a silver jacket and deep purple crop top underneath it, a woman in a grey and silver dress that weirdly enough had chains wrapped around it had her arms wrapped around the other women. Following them was a tall woman in a black dress and a beige shawl that had blue accents over her shoulder.

Byleth’s lectures were a shock to Flayn primarily focusing on how to adjust normally used tactics for different situations, and how to use your ally's strengths to your advantage. Never focusing on how individuals would use their weapons or magics, but on how they can work in an army. Tactics had changed so much in the past thousand years

“Class, I have an announcement to make.” Byleth says towards the end of the class. "All of you have most likely noticed there is a new student in class. After the recent incident, Lady Rhea, Seteth, and I have decided that Flayn joining our class would be the best option to keep her safe. Please try your best to make her feel welcome. Also, Edelgard, Mercedes, Constance, and Flayn could you meet with me after class.” 

After the rest of their class funneled out of class the group made their way to the front of the room .

“Flayn these are Constance , and Mercedes. I believe you have already met Edelgard a few days ago” she says gesturing towards the two blonde women one of which has purple on the underside of her hair. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Flayn says with a bow. “And yes, I did meet Edelgard a few nights ago.” 

“Now that I’ve introduced you all, I have a favour to ask the three of you. I would like the three of you to tutor your new classmate if you would be willing to. You are all some of the best mages and healers in my class and I feel you will all help get her caught up quickly.” Byleth puffs her chest out slightly at the statement, clearly taking pride in how her students have grown. 

“Don’t worry professor I'm sure all of us will be willing to help Flayn catch up.” Mercedes cheerfully replies as the rest nod in agreement. “Though I think we should ask Flayn what she wants to focus on.” 

Flayn took a moment to gather her thoughts about the paths laid out to her. She could continue to focus on faith magic, something she was naturally skilled at and that she has already had centuries to master, or she could use this time to expand her horizons to become more adept at other fields. Before her time asleep she always wished she could have studied to be a great mage like uncle Macuil, it would be useful to protect herself so she could avoid getting injured again. 

“Would it be possible if I could focus my studies on dark magic and possibly flying? Even though I know those skills cannot be used in tandem.” Flayn asks nervously, directing the latter half of her request towards Byleth. 

Before Byleth has a chance to speak up, Constance excitedly chimes into the conversation. “I believe I may be able to assist you! House Nuvelle has created a method to train pegasi so you can safely use magic while atop them. I can teach you, if you would like?” 

A wide smile started to grow on Flayn’s face at the mages statement. Never in her life has she heard of people being able to ride a flying mount and use magic at the same time. “Yes, thank you Constance that would be wonderful!” 

“Another mage flier could be useful, though I do have all of our mages practice light magic so they can at least provide first aid.” 

“That is a reasonable request. I already have some knowledge with healing magic, but I would be willing to learn more so I can assist my classmates better.” 

“My teacher if I may ask why I was called as well? I don’t have any talent or training in magic.” Edelgard asks while glancing awkwardly from classmate to classmate.

“I would like you to tutor her in the battle plans and tactics we tend to use during our missions and training. As well as helping her integrate with the rest of the class since you are our class representative.” 

“Of course, my teacher.” 

“Perfect. Now that everything is settled I’ll make a schedule for all of you. You are free to go, and enjoy the rest of your day. 

After they all said their goodbyes to Byleth the group quickly scurry out of the classroom. 

“I would like to thank all of you for being willing to take the time to help me catch up in my studies. I will be sure to repay this kindness.” 

“Do not worry Flayn, it is no burden to me in the slightest. I have been waiting for the opportunity to teach someone house Nuvelle’s methods, and you may be the perfect candidate! Now I must be off. My dearest Hapi and I have plans for dinner tonight.” Constance replies while opening her parasol, and strolling out of the classroom and presumably towards the dining hall. 

“It’s no trouble to me as well Flayn. If you don’t understand how our class handles battles it would put you more at risk, and none of us would want that. Besides it is my duty as the house leader for the Black Eagles to keep all of its students out of harm's way.” 

“That is very gallant of you lady Edelgard.” 

  
Later that evening as Flayn was reading over the notes she took in class she hears a soft rapping against her door. 

“You may enter.” She says, hoping that the person on the other side could hear her.  
After a couple moments she heard her door open someone shuffle in then her door closing again. 

She turns her head and sees her father standing by the door. “Hello Flayn, I wanted to check on you to ask how your first day attending classes was.” 

“Oh, it was wonderful brother! So much has changed since I last learned. I plan on studying dark magic!” she says bouncing slightly in her chair. She intentionally omits that she was planning on training for a skill set that she was not aware existed till today.” 

“That is wonderful Flayn, but would it not be safer for you to continue training in faith magic? You are already one of the most skilled clerics in history and training in a type of combat magic puts you at more risk.” 

Flayn let out a small sigh. Of course that’s what her father would be worried about. Even if it was not completely unjust his constant obsession on what will keep them safe to the point where it was suffocating to her. 

“Brother, I understand you are worried for my safety, but I assure you I am not at any risk. Byleth and her students are quite exceptional, and I am even getting additional tutoring so I can catch up to the other students faster. Please be willing to trust Byleth and I.” 

Her father rubbed his chin taking a moment to think things over. “No matter how skilled Byleth and her students, actively participating in combat will always put you at risk of being attacked. I know you want to expand your knowledge, but please consider the risk it could cause you.” 

Flayn could feel her frustration at the father growing. She blamed her lack of ability to protect herself was what caused her to get injured during the war. “I already have considered the risks and decided that learning reason magic would help keep me safe, rather than having to completely rely on others protecting me.” 

“I will trust your judgement for now, but if anything happens to you please reconsider your decisions.’ Her father relents, a slight grimace across his face. 

“I promise I will Brother.” 

After her reassurance her father left the room, leaving Flayn alone with her thoughts. She could understand her father's worries, she truly could. She herself was worried that she could be injured as severely as last time, or even worse, but she wouldn’t let herself be petrified by those fears instead she desired to move past them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I would have the next chapter done in a week well that was the plan but sometimes writers block happens. Also thanks to my beta reader for being a lovely person. 
> 
> Edit: I spelled Constance's last name wrong


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth hosts a fishing tournament for Flayn, and she has her first mission with the black eagles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if the action is kinda awkward I'm not really experienced with it..

On Saturday her Father surprised her with a fishing tournament that she would the judge of too celebrate her being rescued. It was not surprising to her that aunty Rhea had agreed to something like this, but what was surprising is how many of the staff, and students were interested in participating she could spot a few of her classmates scattered around the pond, Caspar was yelling about his attempts to catch fish even though it seems he’s only caught a couple small fish with Linhardt taking a nap by his side. Flayn will never understand how that boy is able to sleep whenever he feels like it no matter how loud it was around him. Ser Alois, and Ser Catherine were also competing with each other over who could catch the larger fish, as Ser Shamir was running the competition. Petra was attempting to focus on catching a fish while Dorothea was chatting with her. Byleth stood front, and center at the fishing pond, her cape blowing in the gentle afternoon breeze, her face maintaining the near emotionless mask that was a near constant for her. Though Flayn couldn’t help but notice a slight smirk on her slips when she felt a tug on her line. 

For the next few hours, a cycle started and people would come running to her excitedly asking her if they caught the fish Flayn was craving, she felt a twinge in her chest when she had to tell them that it wasn’t. Eventually Byleth walked up to her carrying a massive Teutates Herring in her arms, almost causing her mouth to water just from looking at it. 

“What do you think about this?” She asks her voice mostly monotone but with a slight twinge of hope. 

“Yes, that is absolutely perfect!” Flayn excitedly replies while still not trying to sound to childish about her love for fish. 

“If you want, we can fry it up together.” Byleth suggests to her. 

“That would be lovely though I’m afraid I do not have much experience cooking.” She slightly disappointedly, in her thousands of years of living much to her chagrin. 

“Don’t worry I learned a bit over the past couple months. Now let’s go to the kitchen. It is around lunch.” Byleth states gesturing to Flayn to come with her with a wave. 

Flayn followed a long to the cooking station of the dining hall, Byleth skillfully cleaned, and de-boned the fish cutting it into a couple steaks with one being quite larger than the rest. After she seasoned the fish in a mixture of herbs, and salt then plopping two on the frying pan skin down, about ten minutes later the delightful smell of cooking herring mixed with the earthy, floral scent of the herbs Byleth used. Five minutes later Byleth placed the fish on a plate handing the plate with the much larger cut of meat to her. She was practically drooling at this point they walked over to a table, and sat down Flayn was amazed when she took the first bite of the fatty flavour of the fished perfectly coalesced with the subtle flavour of the herbs with a hint of the salt from both the added salt, and the natural salt in the fish. 

“I take it that I did a good job?” Byleth asks slightly hopefully not yet taking a bite of her own fish. 

“Byleth this is absolutely wonderful. I appreciate you making such a delightful meal.” Flayn replies with a massive grin spread across her face. 

“Thank you now if you don’t mind me asking how your first week of classes? Do you need any further instructions on any of the topics, also how have lessons with your tutors been going so far?” 

Flayn took a moment to think about it before responding. “I do not think so your method of teaching is spectacular. I already feel close to being caught up with the rest of your students. The tutors you assigned me have also helped quite a bit. Mercedes is an excellent instructor, Constance is a tad bit eccentric, but her skill with magic is immense, and she has already taught me basic Flying.” Flayn paused to take another bite of her fish before continuing the conversation. “Edelgard is also a wonderful instructor, but it’s always as if keeping me at arm's length for some reason. Do not worry about it though I’m sure it will just take us some time for us to grow closer.” 

“I’m sure you will.” Byleth responds confidently taking another bite of her fish as well. “I’ve noticed that Edelgard tends to be a bit isolated as well. I thought it might do her some good as well tutoring you, but if you ever feel the need to change tutors for tactics training please let me know.” 

“I will Byleth thank you for all the accommodations. You are truly an excellent professor. I can’t believe my brother doubted your ability to teach.” She said her face turning slightly pale as she just realized she said something her father told her not to repeat. Flayn tries to speak up, and corrects herself stammering slightly. “I apologize Byleth you were not supposed to hear those words please do not repeat them In front of my brother.” 

“Sure, I already knew what he thought of me.” 

Flayn lets out a sigh of relief, the tension leaving her muscles at Byleth's nonchalant attitude towards her rudeness. 

They finished the rest of their meal in relative silence, Flayn being too awkward to start up a conversation after the last incident and Byleth seemingly not being one to spark up a conversation unless it’s about a necessary topic. After they finished eating Byleth had the rest of the fish enchanted by ice magic to keep it from spoiling. 

The next week goes by quickly on Monday she has faith practice with Mercedes even if it was by far her least needed tutoring, she couldn’t help but hang on to every word she spoke. Mercedes was so truly passionate about her desire to help people with her healing. Though it hurt her heart seeing how passionately Mercedes put her faith in the goddess with the truth she knew. Falyn understood why auntie Rhea founded the church, it helped legitimize their cause during the war of heroes, but surely it was no longer needed to lie to her people. Flayn tried to push the thought aside surely if the people were happy it was fine right? 

On Wednesday she had her dark magic, and flying magic lesson with Constance. This week was mostly a focus on what Element naturally attuned itself to her. After what felt like ages of practicing various spells, and their incantations they discovered her natural affinity for wind magic. Though Constance lamented that she may be unable to learn any other element. Flayn assured her that she was more than comfortable just being able to learn one variety especially since if her memory was faring well auntie Rhea could only use fire magic, and it served her just well. Even if Constance's mastery over three elements was spectacular to watch. 

Friday was her lessons in tactics, and battle plans with Edelgard. She continued to keep Flayn at an arm's length only focusing on the topic at hand describing in almost excruciating detail various tactics used by generals used throughout history some of which Flayn already knew. Every time Flayn tried to converse with her with her she only received a cold shoulder in reply no matter the topic Edelgard stating that she should focus on the lesson. 

The next day a loud knocking on her door awoke her from her slumber along with someone calling for her on the other side of the door. She scrambled out of her bed as quickly as she could while half- awake, and tried to make herself at least semi presentable. When she opened the door, Dorothea was on the other side not looking as put together as she usually did. 

“Flayn I'm so sorry that I woke you up. My Ingrid is about to make a terrible decision, and we need to stop her before she goes through with it!” Dorothea blurts out, not even pausing to take a breath. 

“I would love to assist you in trying to dissuade Ingrid from her bad decisions, but it would be helpful if I knew what that decisions are.” Flayn asks still brushing her hair, but still making sure to keep her ears covered from her visitor. 

“Oh, of course silly me. Ingrid feels the need to marry some rich man to assist her family, but because of some previous run-ins with him I know he’s up to no good. My Ingrid won’t listen though so we are going to find proof of his deeds so Ingrid’s father won’t want her to marry him.” She rattles off her plan with slightly less urgency than the last time having to catch her breath since it seems to Flayn as if she’s been running around the monastery 

“I would be more than willing to assist you for what seems to be a righteous cause. Just give me a few minutes to become proper.” 

“Thank you so much Flayn we are meeting at the front gates in seven.” Dorothea says, pulling Flayn into a hug before running off. 

She quickly did her hair into a more simplified version of the curls she always wore checking in her mirror to make sure her ears wouldn’t be uncovered with movement. Then changing into her priest outfit instead of her normal clothes. 

When she reached the gate, it seemed as if all the Black eagles, and Ingrid were present for this mission a carriage was set up for the infantry, and mages without mounts to ride in. Flayn was slightly embarrassed that she arrived last her cheeks tingling slightly with red, but no one else seemed to care. Mercedes patted the seat next to her gesturing for her to come sit next to her. After she sat down Byleth told the driver that they could leave now. Inside the carriage Linhardt was sleeping head resting upon Caspar's shoulder. Edelgard was quietly sitting with Hubert while wearing what looked to be enough armor for three men though it looked like the weight did not bother her in the slightest. Dorothea was conversing with Petra, and Mercedes was praying. Byleth sat upfront with the coachman. 

They arrived where Ingrid was supposed to meet this man, and Flayn couldn’t help but be suspicious. Aliel did not seem like the location one would do any sort of activities that weren’t morally dubious. 

The start of the fighting started rather suddenly an arrow was fired at Dorothea, but luckily Petra was lucky enough to pull her out of the way. Dorothea sends a blast of Thoron in the general direction that the arrow flew from in retaliation a grunt was heard in the distance telling her Dorothea’s shot was true Dorothea winced at the noise, but attempted to continue on as if nothing happened. 

Byleth rallied them over to her to provide them with a plan. The nearest exit was on the other a fairly large distance away. She decided that it would be best to split up into two groups so as to not get overwhelmed, one team led by her, and the other by Edelgard. Her party would consist of herself, Hubert, Ferdinand, Flayn, Petra, Dorothea, and Mercedes. While Byleth’s party had Constance, Hapi, Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta, and Ingrid. 

Edelgards plan was fairly straightforward: she would lead the charge with the support of Petra, and Hubert while Ferdinand focused on using his greater mobility to flank their foes. Her, Dorothea, and Mercedes primary goal was to use their healing to prevent any of their comrades from getting major injuries. 

During the battle Edelgard planned worked amazingly well, partially due to her own battle prowess Edelgard swung her axe as if it was just a child’s toy. As well as not looking even slightly weighed down by her armor. Though Flayn couldn’t help, but be slightly perplexed at her retainer's use of dark magic since as far as she knew that variety of magic was lost to humanity long ago, but she had to set those worries aside, and focus on the mission at hand. Flayn herself continued to focus on using her healing capabilities to heal Petra’s, and Hubert's minor injuries while fending off one or two enemies herself with her own wind magic. 

By the time the group was towards the end of the cavern everyone looked haggard, and weary the heat taking a toll on all of them. She was also running out of the energy to heal them or cast more spells only confident that she could cast three more spells without putting herself at risk of feinting. Even if the exit was in sight the group decided to wait for Byleth settling into a formation that mostly kept the mages safe behind the rest of the group eventually Byleth’s group was in sight barely looking any better than Edelgard’s. 

Suddenly Flayn hears the clang of metal against metal looking over she sees Edelgard standing over her shield raised blocking an arrow. 

“Their ambushing us please try to stay focused.” Edelgard authoritatively demanded of her. 

Flayn peaked out behind Edelgard seeing five men all equipped with bows or axes, hoping to thin out their numbers Flayn sends a blast of wind at one of their foe’s cutting into him, but not killing him. 

An archer shot an arrow at Mercedes luckily, she avoided it. A blast of lightning came down from the sky recognizing the magic as one of Constance’s spells. One bandit decided it was a bright idea to charge Edelgard who quickly took care of him with a single blow of her axe. Hubert struck down another with his magic. Before the group realized it the ambush was defeated as Byleth’s group caught up, their teacher letting out a sigh of relief that they were all without major injury. 

The walk back to the carriage was short but gurgling her adrenaline from the fighting wearing off she was basically dragging herself to the carriage collapsing on the benches in it the rest of the non-cavalry students filing in after her Mercedes ending up next to her. After Byleth made sure all of her students were accounted for they were off. 

Eventually the students in the carriage started to drift off the sleep till only her, and Edelgard were the two still awake. 

“Edelgard, why did Ingrid feel the necessity to marry someone to assist her family especially after being given fair warning about him from someone more knowledgeable?” 

Edelgard lets out a sigh before responding. “I cannot personally speak for Ingrid, but it is extremely common for noble women to be pressured to be used as tools for their family to gain wealth or power as well as making sure they will produce crest bearing children. Even as the imperial princess I am afraid even I am not free of that fate.” She replies head hanging in sorrow, but Flayn did notice a hint of bitterness on her voice. 

“Has the church not once condemned these actions surely they would not stand idly by, and let women be treated in such a manner?” Flayn asks worried that her aunt would willingly let this sort of treatment continue. 

“The church of Seiros has never approved of these actions nor have openly condemned them sadly that only allows nobles to continue do as they please.” 

“Well that is quite disappointing. I would have hoped that lady Rhea would frown upon these actions.” She would have to talk to her when they returned to Garreg Mach to get a better understanding of why her aunt would let this happen

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my beta reader for being absolutely amazing with their feed back and just being a wonderful person.  
> feel free to check out my twitted @randmtrash  
> I do plan on trying to update this fic once a week


End file.
